1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device, and in particular to a display device having a spacer wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital technology develops, display devices are becoming more widely used in our society. For example, display devices have been applied in modern information and communication devices such as televisions, notebooks, computers, mobile phones and smartphones. In addition, each generation of display devices has been developed to be thinner, lighter, smaller and more fashionable than the last.
Display devices contain a pixel-displaying region and a non-display region. The sealant disposed in the non-display region has to be spaced apart from the pixel-displaying region to prevent the sealant from contacting the liquid-crystal material in the pixel-displaying region and resulting in defects in the display devices. However, the distance between the sealant and the pixel-displaying region limits the narrowing of the non-display region of the display devices and thus hinders the display devices from being thinner, lighter, smaller and more fashionable than the last.
Therefore, a display device with a narrowed non-display region is needed.